Various therapeutic strategies in human beings are based on the use of therapeutic antibodies. These include, for instance, the use of therapeutic antibodies developed to deplete target cells, particularly diseased cells such as virally-infected cells, tumor cells or other pathogenic cells. Such antibodies are typically monoclonal antibodies, of IgG species, typically with human IgG1 or IgG3 Fc portions. These antibodies can be native or recombinant antibodies, and are often “humanized” mice antibodies (i.e., comprising functional domains from various species, typically an Fe portion of human or non human primate origin, and with a variable region or complementary determining region (CDR) of mouse origin). Alternatively, the monoclonal antibody can be fully human through immunization in transgenic mice having the human Ig locus, or obtained through cDNA libraries derived from human cells.
A particular example of such therapeutic antibodies is rituximab (Mabthera®, Rituxan®), which is a chimeric anti-CD20 monoclonal antibody made with human γl and κ constant regions (therefore with human IgG1 Fe portion) linked to murine variable domains conferring CD20 specificity. In the past few years, rituximab has considerably modified the therapeutical strategy against B lymphoproliferative malignancies, particularly non-Hodgkin's lymphomas (NHL). Other examples of humanized IgG1 antibodies include alemtuzumab (Campath-1H®), which is used in the treatment of B cell malignancies, and trastuzumab (Herceptin®), which is used in the treatment of breast cancer. Additional examples of therapeutic antibodies under development are disclosed in the art.
The mechanism of action of therapeutic antibodies is still a matter of debate. Injection of antibodies leads to depletion of cells bearing the antigen specifically recognized by the antibody. This depletion can be mediated through at least three mechanisms: antibody mediated cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC), complement dependant lysis, and direct antitumor inhibition of tumor growth through signals given via the antigen targeted by the antibody.
While these antibodies represent a novel and efficient approach to human therapy, particularly for the treatment of tumors, they do not always exhibit a strong efficacy. For instance, while rituximab, alone or in combination with chemotherapy, was shown to be effective in the treatment of both low-intermediate and high-grade NHL, 30% to 50% of patients with low grade NHL have no clinical response to rituximab. It has been suggested that the level of CD20 expression on lymphoma cells, the presence of high tumor burden at the time of treatment, or low serum rituximab concentrations may explain the lack of efficacy of rituximab in some patients. Nevertheless, the actual causes of treatment failure remain largely unknown.
Further, the use of therapeutic antibodies can be limited by side effects caused by their administration. For example, side effects such as fever, headaches, nausea, hypotension, wheezing, rashes, infections, and numerous others can appear in patients, potentially limiting the possible amount or frequency with which the antibodies can be administered.
Thus, it would be very interesting to increase the efficacy of therapeutic antibodies, or to be able to achieve therapeutic efficacy using reduced doses of the antibodies that are less likely to produce side effects. The present invention addresses these and other needs.